1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and a device for recognizing a usability of a control device of a safety device in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, in the recognition of usability of a control device for a safety device in a vehicle, for example a firing pellet in a pyrotechnic actuator, only the presence of the actuator is determined by an ignition circuit measurement.
In an ignition circuit measurement, the resistance value of the actuator is measured and it is determined whether a short-circuit to an external voltage is present.
With the currently used measurement method, it cannot be determined whether an actuator having a preferred direction of current has been installed in the correct direction.